Dreams can come true
by Rurri
Summary: Things where finally normal for the flock. Life was, peacfull. All most. Until she showed up. IggyOC, Slight AU.
1. Preference

Despite his lack of sight Iggy was still able to have detailed dreams. It was in dreams though when Iggy still had his sight. He could remember what it was like to have sight, and when he dreamed it gave him the illusion of still being able to see.

Now in dream land he seen the most beautiful sight imaginable: A horde of girls. It was no secret Iggy liked his women, not that he was a pervert or anything. He was just a ladies man.

There was brunettes, red heads, blondes, dirty blondes and all of them had shinning eyes all arrays of different colors. He walked among them, a smug grin plastered on his face. One girl in particular stood out though.

Her hair was short, cut to her ears. Iggy didn't like girls with short hair. All the other females here had long hair, so why was she different? He walked closer to her, getting a better view of her lively sea foam green eyes. Despite her lack of long hair, he liked her eyes. They shone like nothing he had seen before.

"Who are you?"

He asked the strange female. Her pale lips forming a thin smile. As she was about to speak a sudden jolt awoke Iggy, much to his displeasure.

"Iggy, wake up your turn for watch."

He sighed angrily and nodded at Nudge. The feel of the cool breeze blowing past his face.

"Iggy you okay?"

"Yeah just peachy."

The world of dreams was now behind him until another day. Much to his displeasure.

XxX

Short I know but more shall come hopefully soon. A huge a special thanks to Fang is awesome. Look that chick up O:


	2. On one sunny day

Okay so here's chapter two. Half the story will be in my OC' s pov and the other half with be in normal narrative. You can tell the difference when there's a series of three X's to separate each pov. I hope you enjoy the fic so far! :3

XxX

Who would have thought running free, would've meant literally running for one's freedom. I wouldn't have guessed so, but here I was.

Running to become free.

I kept a steady pace, my bare feet stomping down on the damp earth as rain cried down from the heavens pelting my skin and freezing my body to it's core. My heart was pounding in my chest a million miles a minute. It made me feel like it was going to pop and burst out of my chest.

Despite this pain, and my lungs feeling like they were going collapse, I kept running. Freedom comes with a price and if this was my freedoms price tag then I would pay for it in full.

XxX

The flock had been flying since dawn broke. It was around noon when Max finally signaled for them to land and rest. They landed in a lush forest, perfect for conceal meant. They weren't on the run any more, or hiding to keep them selves safe but hiding out was a force of habit for all of them.

"Okay people, we're not stopping long we have to keep moving so we can make it there before night comes."

A unison of groans sounded around the group from every one minus Max.

"Max we've been flying since we woke up without a break till now, your mom can wait if we just take some time to catch out breaths."

Nudge insisted. Max placed her hands on her hips furrowing her brow.

"She said it was important we hurry to see her, so hurrying is what I'm doing."

As Nudge kept pestering Max on the subject Iggy wandered a ways away from the group.

"Ig whats wrong?"

Gazzy asked. Iggy lifted his hand to hush his younger friend as he strained his ears.

"I hear…some one…I think there hyperventilating"

Every one at their blind companion.

"Iggy are you sure, All the way out here."

Max stated. It wasn't so much of a question as it was a statement. Every one in the flock knew Iggy had far better hearing than any one of them, and they all trusted his word when he said he heard something.

"Yeah, it's coming from there"

He pointed in a direction just west of where the group was currently. Max instantly took action.

"Every one stay here, Iggy show me where it's coming from. If a person is hyperventilating they can possibly faint out here."

"Right"

The two took off on foot in the direction where Iggy lead. It was only a few hundred yards till they stopped.

"It's getting louder."

"Yeah I can hear it now too."

They came an area of shrubs, tall and vastly spread apart. They tiptoed closer to where the sound of heavy breathing. Max tapped Iggy's shoulder twice, which in code meant for him to stay put. He obliged as Max crept closer. With each step the sound got louder.

If someone was out here and breathing this hard it was possible they were in trouble. She quickened her pace and came out of the bushes to find a girl laying on the ground huddled into a ball. The girl's body shuddered with each breath she took, her clothes torn and dirt, and drenched with sweat.

"Are you all right?"

Max asked with an even tone. She ventured close to the girl, who lifted her head now staring Max in the face. One look at her and Max froze.

"What the…"

The girl looked at Max, her expression never wavering. Her eyes droopy with obvious fatigue. All over her body was mud caked and dried up. But despite her disheveled appearance that's not what stunned Max.

Her cat ears are what did.


End file.
